


I Knew the Way Loneliness Stung

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: #ohfrickyoufoundmyfics, 7-Eleven, After the Bomb Tragedy and The SQUIP, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Homophobia, JD is totally BI, M/M, Michael is a Pure Twunk, My First Work in This Fandom, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 05:13:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13873893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Augh! Jeremy! That fricking stupid dull jerk idiot b-Michael! Calm down-- you and Jeremy have your little fights all the time. . . just give this one some time. I swear, it’ll get better. But only until he apologizes, you apologize.Veronica was the only one for you, accept that. Now all that’s left for you is regret, anguish, loneliness, and solitude.Jason Dean felt that everything now was a void of a clear mind, unable to process anything, or understand what was truly in front of him. Now, in his darkest days, JD was grazed by slim sparks of glimpses of blood, terror, and tears.





	I Knew the Way Loneliness Stung

Augh! Jeremy! That fricking stupid dull jerk idiot b-  
Michael! Calm down-- you and Jeremy have your little fights all the time. . . just give this one some time. I swear, it’ll get better. But only until he apologizes, you apologize.

Veronica was the only one for you, accept that. Now all that’s left for you is regret, anguish, loneliness, and solitude.  
Jason Dean felt that everything now was a void of a clear mind, unable to process anything, or understand what was truly in front of him. Now, in his darkest days, JD was grazed by slim sparks of glimpses of blood, terror, and tears.  
Veronica had given him altruism he’d never known. She despised society just as much as JD, but while his black claws strained to see scarlet splatter the scene around him and confirm the end of ignorance and greed, satisfying his wrath, Veronica had conniptions over the same deadly views of society, but treated everyone with tenderness. JD soon learned he’d be just as bad as them if he blew up the-. . . if he. . .  
JD could never understand her-- was she blind to the outside world’s crimes, or acknowledged to their existence, but still a delicate flower? If so for the second answer, how?  
She was a blinding bold light in JD’s world without any sunshine whatsoever. All he’d ever known was destruction. Destruction, death, blood, acrimony, discrimination, pain, and yet, light. His vision was a blur between worlds, and everywhere he went, his only job was to tear something apart. The names, faces, people all together became a disinterest, knowing he’d only forget them and move on, or love them too much, then have to lose them. Why trust anyone when they can hurt you just because they’ll never see you again? Now even Veronica was gone.  
JD felt his brain vigorously sliding two pieces of wood together, trying to spark up anything to remember her; her eyes, her smile, her hair, but he had nothing. Only the way she made him feel, which may I mention, was the best part.  
But-  
In the midst of it all, one thing had stayed the same. 7-Eleven.  
Exactly where he was at the moment; the same old 7-Eleven in his new location, New Jersey.

Shifting in his leaning position on a wall near the window of 7-Eleven, JD took a slurp of his refreshing strawberry slushie, his eyes narrowing down on the few customers surrounded by the red, green, and white walls. He built walls to shield himself, keeping hostility to any strangers. No one seems genuinely. . . nice. In his emo clothes, thick with raven-black through and through, he didn’t look so trustable or sincere himself.  
Maybe he wasn’t at all.  
See what you’re doing to yourself? Prepare to be alone the rest of your life-- you don’t want to damage anyone else, thought JD, his thoughts trailing the clouded memories of Veronica.  
As lighting cracked in his brain, and thunder began to rumble, hoaxing his mind with fear and darkness, JD soothed himself quietly.  
Happiness comes when everything numbs. . . 

Ring! The 7-Eleven bells swung above the entrance door as a smaller figure ineptly struggled to push open the door. JD’s notions collided with the ringing at the door, as he lifted his eyes from his slushie to see the customer. A tan boy with brown eyes and dark brown hair entered the store, his gaze shy and introverted as he avoided eye contact with anyone, even as the cashier called out, “Welcome to 7-Eleven!”  
He was wearing headphones, jamming out almost awkwardly to whatever the heck he was listening to. His hair was almost messy in a punky way, and around his torso was a snug thick red hoodie sweatshirt. JD was blinded by his expressive color, almost as bold as the 7-Eleven colors, and something rare and unfamiliar in JD’s slow dull life. The only color he would ever think of was black.  
JD continued to watch the small boy as he slunk his way over to the slushie machine beside JD, who shifted again to give him room.  
Pretending to stare off into the distance, JD caught glances at the boy, who seemed to immediately reach for the Mountain Dew slushie flavor.  
What a nerd, thought JD looking at his Pokémon, Hamilton, Pac Man, and Warrior Cat patches stitched to his sweatshirt, and JD felt his stomach hollow out seeing a rainbow pride patch sitting proudly on his left side. Improvising an introduction, JD turned to the boy, who had his hands on his cup, and questioned, “Do you come he(e)re often?”  
Almost startled, the boy turned to JD, a straw in his mouth, and his pupils large like oceans. “U-umm, yes. I do. Do you?”  
JD smirked and whispered to the left, “I practically live he(e)re.”  
The twunk giggled in a light way, silver braces shining, which ignited something deep inside of Jason, that he didn’t think was there. Or not there anymore.  
“That’s cool!” he replied softly,politely lowering his headphones. “Do you do business h-he(e)re?”  
JD leaned upright to rotate completely to the twunk. “No, but that’s a good recommendation. Like, I would if I could.”  
Confusion sparked in the smaller boy when he asked, “Why couldn’t you?”  
JD grew a bit shadier as he resented the boy by slithering down into his trench coat and turning slightly away submissively. “I. . . move all the time. My dad wants me to follow in his footsteps anyway; be in charge of the wrecking ball.”  
“But do you want to?”  
JD locked eyes with him for a second. “No. Not really.”  
The boy seemed to burst with a rebellious passion as he jumped his stubby self towards JD, who was especially was apprehensively not expecting a frog spirit to possess this crazy child in front of him.  
“Then don’t be! Just tell him that you are not meant to be straigh-”  
JD’s eyes widened.  
“KMM! Ha, I mean, you are not meant to be a person of destruction! If he’s any sort of a real father, he’ll understand.”  
JD remained stunned for few seconds. “Jeez, thanks, I guess?”  
“No problem, mi amigo,” he held out his hand, “I’m Michael.”  
“H-hello.” JD firmly shook his hand, which was actually immensely heated. “You can call me JD.”  
“Nice to meet you,” Michael smiled, his silver braces once again glistening.  
Bang! Contrasting from Michael’s entrance three rowdy looking men walking into 7-Eleven, one of which JD recognized as Kurt, and you could see Michael’s hair raise as if he was a stray cat.  
Michael cursed as he turned to the slushie machine casually to pretend to be occupied.  
Alerted, JD asked “What’s the problem with them?”  
Michael shivered a quickly, but hushed he said, “Kurt, Jake, and Rich are the ultimate homophobic hunters for stupid gays like me. Ah! Are they looking at me? Will they notice-”  
“Darling, you were the only thing I could see when you walked in here, and I still can’t take my eyes off you. That red hoodie, it’s like sunshine in the dark! Of course they’ll see you!”  
Deepening into a defiant scarlet, Michael panicked, sucking on his straw.  
Within a heartbeat, as the homophobes scanned the room, JD tucked Michael beneath his trench coat, uncomfortably close to him. Michael’s heartbeat was up against JD’s, and quietly he asked, “Is the siege army gone?”  
“Not yet, sweetie.” JD snuck in the word.  
JD peered over his shoulder to see the three teens retreating, and JD stroked Michael’s clothing, his hands placed tenderly on Michael’s hips. Michael felt a strong pang of stimulation throughout his body, and allurement to JD as he grew sweaty and his pheromones were turned on. He buried his face in JD’s chest.  
“Coast is clear.” JD announced, looking down to Michael, who was still clinging to him like a panda.  
“Okay.” Backing up, Michael diffidently stated, “Thanks. Uh, why did you do that for me? I’m not considered popular, and it’s not favorable to help me really, I’m broke. . . and a loser. But-”  
“Michael!” JD yelled, setting his hands atop Michael’s shoulders. “I don’t want anything from you! You’re doing enough by just existing! You’re a great character to come across in my emo life!”  
Michael smiled slightly at his flattery, blushing harder. “T-thank you.”  
The two paused.  
“Hey, wanna hear about the time I caught my friend in a dolphin fursuit?  
“Ha! Definitely!”

Michael awakened JD from his state of depression, and longing for Veronica for the rest of the afternoon. They sat on high stools slurping up slushies, gazing into each other’s eyes. The chatted about their hobbies, sense of style, which JD found amusing facts about Michael’s wardrobe.  
“I also own these weed- KMM, KMM,” Michael cleared his throat, “weird socks, ha. Yeah, that’s what I meant.  
JD fell over laughing.  
The conferred about their families as the sun grew thin on the horizon, and glimmered between the window panes of 7-Eleven. JD found accepted Michael’s lesbian mothers, and Michael learned more of JD’s dad’s personality.  
“I really enjoy cuddling with those oversized stuffed animals,” Michael confessed, refilling his cup with slush.  
“Michael, do you mean stuffed animals, or body pillows?” JD questioned.  
“Ahh! Stuffed animals, you weirdo!” Michael blushed chuckling afterwards.

“Would you rather only tell truth but no one will believe you, or only tell lies and have everyone believe you?” Michael asked, his dark eyes sparkling.  
JD felt his heart sway. “Tell truth. I don’t want to harm anyone. . .” anymore.  
“You’re very nice. You’re just immune to any greed,” Michael analyzed.  
If only you knew. . .

“We probably look really gay through the store window. . .” Michael said, shrugging, “Not that we aren’t.”  
JD burst laughter out of his guts. Stop being so cute!

“My friend Jeremy keeps teasing me about this weird thing.” Michael stated, his finger twirling around his straw while his elbow supported him on the countertop.  
“Suggestively?” JD pressed.  
“Yeah. He’s really weird.”  
“Michael, it’s time to stop.”  
“Huh?”  
“Your cuteness is unreal, I swear it’s not humanly possible. You’re too pure.”  
“Whatever,” Michael rolled his eyes, blushing in a very kawaii way. “Anyway, another story I heard about myself. . .”

JD was sick with love, melting into his jacket. As dawn was thick as ever, JD finally releasing his thoughts out of his mouth. “Michael? Why exactly did you choose to come to 7-Eleven today?”  
“That’s a specific question, why?”  
“I just,” JD paused, fidgeting with his cup between his hands, freezing his palms, “I come here to wipe the past away, y’know, numb pain. I’m missing someone right now, so use the strategy without drugs or alcohol.”  
Michael had empathy lighting his eyes. The two sat there, just modest about their feelings, whether personal issues, or feelings of attraction.  
“Well, I’m glad you don’t harm yourself,” Michael added, smiling.  
JD’s lips curved upwards.  
“I- came here specifically today just feeling alone.” Michael brought up sheepishly, “My best friend, Jeremy? He and I fought over our relationship. I-I’ve felt gay for him for years.”  
“I’m sorry to hear that.”  
“Don’t be. I’m already happy being here. Y’know, chilled out.”  
“Good.”  
. . .  
“I. . . have to go,” Michael explained rising from his seat, grabbing his slushie. “I’ll see you around, friend.”  
As Michael stepped away, JD felt his embodiment of an antidepressant fading away, along with the effect of it. The sunset was now officially just consumed along by the distance. Don’t go away, please! I want you to stay!  
A million feelings provoked JD to jerk up from his seat, hastily placing his hand on Michael’s as he turned away.  
“JD, wh-”  
Michael had turned to JD who eagerly crashed his lips to Michael’s, then JD accidently brought his tongue in contact with Michael’s braces, then they soon got used to the motion of their mouths that moved in cinc.  
Considering the publicity and exposure through the window, Michael and Jason broke apart, and JD came face to face with a flustered scarlet red Michael, almost matching his sweatshirt.  
“Did you like that?” JD asked, glancing sideways in embarrassment.  
Michael took a few seconds before answering, “Yes. I’d like to do it again. . . somewhere more romantic.”  
JD’s muscles tightened.  
“Under the 7-Eleven entrance bells, probably. It’s like a weirdos version of mistletoe.” Michael said pensively.  
Smirking, JD patted Michael on the back and said, “You’d better get home, sport.”  
“Okay.” Michael promised.  
Then, he disappeared as smoothly as the sunset, and JD slumped in his seat, sighing in thought of Michael, his cute little gay.  
Man, I’m in deep. Maybe I won’t be so alone after all.

**Author's Note:**

> . . . . . . . words fail
> 
> Ugh. Once again I present to you a crappy gay fanfic. Well, I hope this was good at all. . . Next coming are Falsettos, 21 Chump Street, In the Heights, more Dear Evan Hansen, more Jamilton??? and more Be More Chill and Heathers as well. Good day or night, beautiful people! (Any recommendations? TELL ME!!!)


End file.
